


We'll Meet Again

by whenincandyland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Romance, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Teen love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenincandyland/pseuds/whenincandyland
Summary: Avery Clark, top prefect and student meets destruction and tragedy. Love meets despair. Light meets darkness. Life meets death.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline : December 1977
> 
> Primary Characters (Alphabetical Order, Last Name) : Louis Berkeley, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Avery Clark, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape
> 
> Secondary Characters (Alphabetical Order, Last Name) : Narcissa Black, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Marlene Mckinnon, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Tom Riddle | Lord Voldemort, Horace Slughorn

“The two of you get back here this instant!” Professor Slughorn’s voice echoed through the halls. Louis nudged my elbow, gesturing his head towards the window by our table. With no surprise, James and Sirius were running through the halls, hiding throughout the twists and turns of the corridor in their feeble attempt to escape Slughorn’s clutches.

“Just wait till I get my hands on the both of you!” the Potions professor’s voice trailed off in the distance. A loud sigh escaped behind me and I swiftly turned to meet Remus’ exasperated expression.

“What did they, or rather you, mastermind last night?” I questioned, eyebrows raised. My query caught the attention of Louis who had turned to join our conversation. With McGonagall out of class to aid Slughorn in catching the delinquent duo, we had ample time to hear the plan straight from a Marauders' lips.

“This was all them,” Remus immediately denied, furrowing his eyebrows together. He began to explain that Sirius had snuck in something from Hogsmeade, a powder that when reacted with the Erumpent Potion, which is already extremely combustible as it is, would not only cause the potion to explode but cause the contents to vaporize into an almost-opaque mist making it terribly difficult to see anything. Louis and I took one glance at each other and snickered, Remus holding back his soft chuckle, finally giving in and soon the three of us were laughing about one of The Marauders' last pranks before Christmas break.

“Is there something the three of you would like to share with the class?” Our heads snapped back hearing the infuriated voice of our Transfiguration professor. She looked at Louis and I with an eyebrow raised but met Remus with a soft expression, a look of pity almost. The three of us promptly shook our heads and mumbled an apology. We stayed in class for another hour, reading through “A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration”, watching our skilled professor easily perform the spells and praying that we would remember all of it for the N.E.W.T.s. The class briefly ended after McGonagall assigned us our homework, a paper on Human Transfiguration and another on Untransfiguration. There weren’t as many groans or sounds of complacency this time since we had Christmas break to complete our assignments.

I looked over at Louis’ homework planner that had far less things written down compared to mine. Remus was the only other person I knew that took all N.E.W.T. classes and despite the increased workload McGonagall had promised, he and I always managed to stay on top of our work AND handle our prefect duties. We’d made a deal to always go on our night rounds together, just so we could keep each other company, and so I could hear about the Marauders’ schemes first-hand. Mostly the latter. It had taken a lot of convincing but we had figured out a schedule where everyone could do their rounds with people they were friends with.

Most nights went by smoothly, we mostly caught students from different houses meeting up to talk and… more, is how I could best put it. Remus and I had discussed why students felt the need to meet secretly - were they scared of how their housemates would react or whether they would be treated differently if they were seen loving someone from a different house? We sent these students back to their dorms immediately but with a list of secluded places around the castle they could meet at before curfew, tough love, Remus called it. I always looked back smiling at the pair of lovers, saying their last goodbyes for the day and rushing off to their dorms not wanting to be caught by a professor.

The three of us left the classroom, Louis rushing to the Ravenclaw dorms leaving Remus and I to make our way to lunch.

“So, Mr Lupin, The Great Hall awaits, shall we?” I asked with a sly grin. He responded with his usual soft chuckle, which I took as a yes. 

The corridors leading up to The Great Hall were filled with students rushing to get seats with their friends at their house tables. As the doors swung open Remus and I were greeted by bustling groups of witches and wizards, all ecstatic to see each other during their lunch break. I waved goodbye to my fellow prefect as we split to find our friends.

Not long after I had sat down with my plate, did I hear a very angry Remus, paired with an apologetic pair of voices, which I rightfully assumed were James and Sirius’. I turned to see Remus with his usual expression, furrowed eyebrows and clenched fists, reproving the both of them.

“That’s going to be the third howler this week, James!” I could hear the exasperation in his voice. I couldn’t help but giggle to myself, thinking of how he put up with the three of them, including Peter. Godric knows. I turned to Lily who had a look of pure disgust on her face, which quite frankly, I resonated with when it came to the Marauders’ pranks.

“Are you excited for your date with James next weekend? I can’t believe he asked you to Hogsmeade!” I looked behind to see Marlene placing her plate next to Lily’s, her usual ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face.

“I can’t believe you said yes.” I grunted.

Lily looked at me apologetically, “If I go out with him this once, maybe he’ll stop asking me once and for all!”

“And that's a chance you’re willing to take? What if he falls deeper in love with you? Or what if you fall madly in love with him?” I threw a smirk Lily’s way.

The rest of lunch was basically the three of us shouting insults from each other’s tables to see which would make us laugh the most. Marlene, learning all her obscenities from her older siblings, won our little battle. I thanked the group of house-elves I saw on the way out for the food and left for the library. I decided on using the free time I had before lunch ended to get a headstart on my essay plan.

The library was undoubtedly empty, as little as three students, scattered around seated at different tables, noses buried deep in their books. I plopped my bag on the vacant table near the beloved restricted section of the library, somewhere I hadn’t dared venture into since I first stepped into Hogwarts. Dumbledore said he had certain books removed that had contained information of darker magic, horcruxes even. The mere thought of it made me shudder. 

I found the textbook McGonagall had recommended to the class and set it gently on the table, so as to not make any noise. The book was heavy, the spine thick, to accommodate its weight. “A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration”, the title seemed daunting but I was familiar with the word “advanced” when it came to reference books. Before I could turn to the page on Human Transfiguration, I saw a figure looming by the bookshelf to my right. My left hand immediately left the rough pages and found itself on my wand. With a shaky breath, I craned my neck a little to the right, only for my eyes to be met with a boy.

"Sirius?"


	2. Chapter 2

“What on earth are you doing in the library?”, I raised my eyebrow at him.

“You underestimate me, Clark,” his raspy voice contrasting with the soft chuckle he let out before replying.

“To be very honest Sirius, I didn’t think you knew where the library was. Did you have to follow me to get here?”

He parted his lips to respond, but pursed them together, letting a sly grin form. His hands found their way to my bag and before I knew it, I was running after him. He ran through the halls, making every left and right possible. I recognised the path he was taking, I knew it led to a dead end. Something inside me told me Sirius knew it did too. 

Finally the sound of footsteps stopped, and I knew the chase was over. I made the final left, to the small nook in the castle. Sirius was sitting on the ledge, my bag still slung on his shoulders. I took a second to catch my breath, I’d need all the strength in me to smack the living shit out of him.

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” his question replaced the sound of my breathless panting. The view of the forbidden forest was gorgeous from this part of the castle, although I had rarely seen it during the day. I’d only come around here during prefect rounds and by then it was too dark to see anything. Sirius turned to look at me, still bent over, hand resting on the wall.

“Aren’t you on the quidditch team? I thought you’d be fitter than that,”

“Shut it. I haven’t trained in weeks,”

“Here, have some water,”

I grabbed the bottle from his hands. I wasn’t amused by his little stunt, especially after stealing a glance from my watch I saw that if I didn't start running again I’d be late for my Potions class. I turned to face him and in a split second, my whole world turned upside down.


End file.
